The Black Skye
by Cerberus Spectre
Summary: AU where Skye was born an Inhuman, still doesn't have a family and became the best and most wanted hacker in the world. And due to her bloodline, she became highly sought from to those who knew about her birthright. And she was just a pain in the ass to government agencies. Or the AU where Skye becomes The Black Sky and eventually recruited by Shield, before the events of the show.
1. Superhero(Not A)

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

New York city is the city that never sleeps. It was exhausting, exhilarating and humbling all at the same time. Fast paced and never stopping, always evolving. There were so many things Skye Johnson could say about it as she stood on the ledge of a ten story building at ten at night. The time the parties started when the suits went home and the skirts came out.

It was in the middle of the summer, but it was never too hot in New York. It was warm, always warm, comfortably so. Well now, seeing as the sun finally set a few hours ago. It was thankfully no longer dry and humid. Skye wore nothing but a pair of low crotch sweats, her well worn Nike running shoes and a tank top with the sides cut out all the way down to her waist.

She was high up enough that the breeze was a bit stronger, and cooler but it made her feel alive. Her city brought her to life, especially on nights like this when she was restless. Her mind plagued with memories as woman as young as her had no business carrying.

"Hey!"

Skye startled and jumped back off the ledge, the roofs gravel crunching loudly beneath her feet. She whirled around to face the speaker of the authoritative voice and winced. Two NYPD officers stood behind her, both of them shining a flashlight on her. They were getting wiser on her, and the other traceurs and freerunners—by not using their sirens when someone about people running on their roofs.

The female cop edged forward, "Hey, kid, you lost or somethin'? What are you doing up here, huh?"

Skye rolled her eyes internally, of course with her short stature they would think she was no older than eighteen (twenty, thank you very much!), it was a common ego boost for her. She thought about entertaining them for a while, to stall for a few seconds since they were blocking her only known exit. She hadn't planned on running into trouble tonight, she just wanted to get the memories out of her head by tiring herself out.

"You a jumper, kid?" the man asked, hand already on his radio. He was ready to call in the NYPD jumper squad, and Skye just looked at him and shook her head.

"No...not tonight, Officer."

"Kid—! _Shit!_ "

Skye dashed to the right and began to run and as she had hoped, both of the officers followed after her. Skye, to put it quite simply, ran in a complete circle until she was back at the entrance of the staircase. She felt fingers brushing her upper arms as she dashed between the closing door and the wall, but her small figure proved to be too fast for them.

She heard their thundering footsteps and jingling keys behind her, but Skye has been doing this since she was fourteen years old. She did several lazy vaults over the guard rails to put more distance between them and herself. Going down the flight of stairs at a breakneck speed was trippy and she nearly skipped a few steps in her excitement and haste.

She was a full level below the pursuing NYPD Officers by the time Skye exited the building and nearly knocked over a couple taking a late night stroll. The guy yelled at her, but her heart was pumping so loudly she didn't hear shit he said. Skye was halfway around the corner when she heard the buildings metal door slam against the wall. She kept running until she was able to slow down into a slow walk and blend in with the night crowd.

Skye laughed to herself, _that was close..._ she expertly avoided the people walking around her, using her size to her advantage. She thought about finding another rooftop to hang around but thought better of it, one night of excitement was enough for her and now she was a little hungry, figuring a trip to Taco Bell before going home to finish her uneventful night.

As Skye rounded another corner, spotting her refurbished midnight blue 1970 SS Chevy Chevelle gleaming beneath a dim streetlight. It was a gift from a friend from...from a long time ago. Skye started walking a little awkwardly as she fished for her keys in her deep pockets.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Aw c'mon baby, don't be like that, we just wanna buy you a drink!"

"I said—" a yelp had Skye's head snapping up immediately, spinning around in place trying to place where those voices were coming from. She could hear scuffling and muffled screaming, and multiple men laughing but she just couldn't _see_ them. The young traceur stopped suddenly when she saw movement across the street, she didn't really see any people but she knew how crime in New York worked. Stick to the shadows, and people will keep walking. And that was exactly what was happening.

Without thinking, Skye broke out into a dead sprint across the street. The group moved behind a dumpster and for a brief moment, the woman in distress managed to get free to swear at them and clock one of the dudes. Skye stepped up on a half broken crate and used her momentum to haul herself over the trashcan with as much noise as she could. She brought both of her legs between her arms with her feet pressed together.

She caught the first guy by surprised and followed him down with both feet planted on his chin. He was out like a light, but the same couldn't be said for the second guy. Skye did another roll to avoid him and while he was distracted with her, the red haired woman quickly got her purse and pulled out her phone to call the police. Giving the operator as much information as she could, and telling them to hurry the hell up.

She looked up just in time to see the small brunette pick a broken 2x4 and hit the second man in the knees, before knocking him unconscious like his friend.

She watched as the smaller woman got up from the ground and tossed the wood aside, dusting off her hands as if she didn't just save her skin. The woman opened her mouth to thank her, to ask if she was alright but with the sirens in the distance—closer than either of them would've expected, her rescuer was gone and around the corner just as a patrol car came into the other end of the entrance.

The woman looked at the opposite end when she heard an engine roar to life and tires screaming on the pavement. Steely light brown eyes burned into her memory. She got herself to her feet as a female cop approached her quickly, asking if she was alright while her male partner began cuffing her attackers none too gently.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

 _Elsewhere..._

Skye threw away her take out trash and shut down her home, making sure all the doors and her garage doors were locked for the second time before she shut off the lights and trudged upstairs to the loft area. Her place wasn't anything to brag about really, it was a real fixer upper. A favor from another friend.

After she ran away from her last foster home when she was fourteen. The streets became her life. Skye didn't really know where to go, or who to go to. Well, until she started hacking—it landed her in a bit of trouble with homeland security. But instead of tossing her in a cell and throwing away the key, she met a woman. A very stubborn and tenacious woman; Dinah Madani. It was a 'I scratch your back, and you scratch my back' type of deal she found herself in.

Skye was one of the top hackers in the world—so Dinah Madani became her handler and to keep herself out of jail—she helped Homeland security when they needed her. She didn't have to follow the law, national or international, and in return? Aside from turning the other cheek?

Well, they hooked her up with a Realtor that hooked her up with this piece of shit place. The same piece of shit place that Skye ultimately fell in love with over time...after some good elbow grease and patience.

It was a place that was off the beaten path in the warehouse district, a good distance from anywhere else unless it was shady and it was hazardous to walk around it alone during the day and especially at night. It had a functional ground floor level with a fully equipped five spaced garage for her car and motorcycle because it used to belong to some old biker gang or sketchy chop shop. On the other side of her garage was her beloved van, the one she used to live in for a whole year. Her pride and joy.

Upstairs, really, is what took the cake when it came to being fixed. It took her three months to strip everything and to repaint the walls a grayish color, lay down some easy DIY wood. With the checks the Homeland was giving her on the low, Skye was able to afford some newer furniture for herself, and appliances to give the place a better look. Not that she ever had many visitors.

She was still adding to it, but it was her home and she loved it as such.

Skye set her alarm and checked in for the night, her last thoughts were on the woman she saved earlier—hoping that she wouldn't let tonight taint her view on New York. Because it truly was the most beautiful city in the world.

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**


	2. Pieces

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

Skye woke up early the next morning to her pillow buzzing. It took her a couple of minutes to realize that her phone was underneath it and that someone was calling her. It couldn't have been too many people seeing as Skye kept her inner circle fairly small and she didn't work with too many people these days. If ever. Her trust issues ran a little deep, even she could admit to that much.

She answered the call and rolled over, Skye didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who would dare call her this early. Skye put it on speaker and tossed her iPhone aside as she threw one arm over her eyes, "Almost a year, Madani, and you're still doing wake up calls before eight in the morning...please tell me you have a good reason?"

" _Meet me at our diner in thirty minutes, it's important."_

Skye groaned, "What am I hack—"

" _Thirty minutes, Cipher."_ click.

"Wow. Rude much?" but Skye was up and out of her bed in a second, already connecting her phone to her surround sound speakers around her home and playing some Queen. Dinah had used her alias and Skye could only count a handful of times that it's ever happened since knowing the Homeland Agent. Skye took a shower and dressed in some gray sweatpants, a pair of her ratty old converse and a black hoodie and a beanie when she saw that it was raining outside.

Skye jumped into her Chevy Chevelle to go meet Dinah and she hoped the older woman had already ordered their usual breakfast because Skye was starving, like always.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

By the time Skye arrived to the little hole in wall diner that was her and Dinah's usual secret meeting place, the heavy rain turned into a light drizzle. Skye parked across the street, spotting Dinah's black 1968 Mustang not too far away. Out of habit from being around Dinah too long, Skye used her mirrors to check the area around her before she pulled her Heckler and Koch P30L pistol from her glove compartment and tucked it away behind her back.

A long time ago, she wasn't much of a violent person preferring to tuck tail and run when shit got hard. She was good at running, and she could do it in style as a bonus. But ever since Dinah Madani became her handler, the woman _insisted_ (ordered Skye within an inch of her life) to get some training in. Dinah, it seemed, saw the good in everyone—and she had trust issues as well. It was something they could both relate to.

She trained Skye herself, hand to hand combat and weapons training. It wasn't often that they got to train, but Dinah was able to teach her the basics, and Skye appreciated them even if she was still a runner when it came down to it.

But it was nice...and new for Skye. To have someone that gave a shit about her, of course it had to be a damned government suit but she was pretty sure Dinah Madani wasn't like any damned government suit she's ever met in her freaking life. Not after the past couple of months they had.

Skye still couldn't believe she had Frank Castle in her phone book. The fucking Punisher. The most deadliest man walking the planet. She'd been helping Dinah track the dude but whoever he was with was a pretty good hacker, but really? Wasn't too much of match for Cipher—the same Cipher that shut down Detroit city two years ago.

Skye thought Dinah was all about taking him out and getting another promotion. Because that's how the government worked. Right?

Skye didn't realize how wrong she was after she figured out that Dinah wasn't trying to kill _him_. But her pretty boy boyfriend instead—it was a mess with bullets flying all over the place. It was a lot of drama, a lot of dead bodies—but Frank Castle was running around a free man now.

And Dinah's boyfriend? Her ex-boyfriend. Her _dead_ ex-boyfriend (he wasn't really dead, but everyone liked to think so) was rotting away somewhere. Skye never really liked the guy and thankfully she's only met him one time. But it was one time too many. He creeped her out and reminded her why she didn't really like people too much, especially the rich kind.

The bullet wound on her back shoulder blade was enough to vouch that Billy Russo was a piece of shit human being. _Fucking prick._

It was the one time that Skye was trying to physically have Madani's back when she realized that the Agent was going to the standoff between Russo and Castle. The moment Madani went down, so did Skye. She couldn't exactly remember too much after that, but everyone survived but not unscathed.

Skye subconsciously rolled her shoulder as she spotted the Homeland Agent dressed casually in the corner and she was thoroughly disappointed to discover that the table was empty. _All business then...cool._

Skye sat down with a heavy sigh and a tired smile, "So, what up? What's so important you couldn't tell me over the phone? The same phone I've protected personally. Or y'know, you could've come by. You have a freakin' key, Madani."

"It was too risky," Dinah didn't return her smile, and Skye couldn't help but look at the woman's head—the hole that should've been there but miraculously missed, "I had some interesting visitors this morning."

"Oh."

"Mmm."

"Were they like you?"

Dinah nodded slowly, eyes darting around, "Yeah, they were like me...but not as fun."

Skye scoffed, "You got me shot, you're a little _too_ fun, Madani."

Dinah chose to ignore that jab, "I'm still plugging in the leaks at my office...but apparently Russo had better connections than I anticipated. And contingency plans in case any of this ever blew up in his face."

"So, you're saying this guy...he snitched?"

"Yeah." Dinah worried her bottom lip gently, looking at the younger woman sitting across from her openly. The young woman who was undoubtedly now her friend—someone she trusted. An unlikely pair they were, but here they were.

"But I'm protected, they can't touch me—" Skye stopped, sighing, she had _almost_ about forgot the red lines she's crossed the past few months for the woman sitting across from her without hesitation. Too many red lines to just overlook, "But Homeland can't turn away from this one...can they?"

"No. I'm sorry, Skye—"

Skye snorted, "Don't be...if I didn't wanna do it, I wouldn't have done it."

"I know, but..." Dinah smiled to herself, though it was more like a grimace, "I'm still sorry."

Skye nodded, accepting her apology, "Who came by?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

Skye wasn't surprised...she and S.H.I.E.L.D., well...they had history together. And not the good kind. They had been on her ass when Homeland picked her up...and it wasn't by accident either. Dinah didn't find out _that_ bit of information until later when they were neck deep in bodies, bullets and lies.

"Homeland can't turn a blind eye to Cipher anymore...as of right now, you're a cyber-terrorist again."

"Welcome to my life," Skye said sarcastically, rubbing her face with both of her hands, "I knew this wasn't gonna last but I laid roots anyway. I just...I guess I just thought that it would last a little while longer than it did."

"I know...and I wish there was more that I could do—"

Skye looked up, seeing the sadness in Dinah's eyes and she forced a smile back on her face but the older woman saw right through it. She always could. "You being here and warning me is enough...how much time do I have?"

"You have less than 18 hours to get the hell out of this city. Skye, S.H.I.E.L.D. Isn't playing around anymore. They...they put a kill order on you."

Skye sighed heavily, "My place...and all my stuff...I have a go bag ready, just in case but...I got too damn comfortable."

Dinah shook her head, "If it would be alright with you, Skye...I can keep up your home."

Skye looked up, surprised and wary, "What? But your place...?"

"My own apartment it's...tainted with memories of Russo, memories I want to forget. And I would rather just stay off the grid for a while."

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Skye. I'm risking my entire career for you right now. You risked your life for me just two months ago. I'd say we're friends enough to do this, right?"

"Right."

"You're a good kid, Skye."

"No. I'm not."

"You are to me."

"Then you're an idiot."

Dinah laughed softly, eyes closing briefly, but she didn't say anything more and Skye was grateful. She wasn't sure if she could handle that conversation today. Or ever.

Skye stared down at her laced fingers on the table, lips pressed tightly with her eyes closed just as tight. She was only 20 years old and she was feeling as if she was hitting 35 or something—the stress of the reality around her threatening to suffocate her. She didn't wanna leave, but she had to. She didn't have a choice.

She knew it was stupid of her to settle down in New York city after she let Homeland catch her to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from executing her on the spot. There was always a kill order for her, that wasn't anything new to her.

Unlike Homeland, Skye had gotten a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. Undercover Agents killed—she knew what they wanted. Her head on a silver platter. Too bad for them though that Cipher was always one step ahead of them.

But she hadn't meant to get comfortable in this city. She had only intended to stay for a little while before going back underground, but Dinah had taken a shine to her. Actually cared for her and the foster kid inside of her, that Skye had buried deep down when she was 14 resurfaced and ate it all up.

She didn't see Dinah as a mother but more like an older sister or something. She saw her as family not that she'd ever let the Agent know that. But she took a bullet for her—Skye was positive at this point she didn't need to say anything about it at all.

She hadn't realized their table was starting to shake until a hand was placed over both of hers. Skye looked up at Dinah with watery eyes despite herself, and caught her emotions quickly, "I need to go, Dinah."

"Yeah. Yeah, you do..."

"My van...it's not fixed up yet...I was trying to update it and I guess I can't now, huh?"

"I can have Frank do it...he has a lot of free time these days." Dinah tried to joke but it fell flat between them, plus Skye really didn't want to think about Frank and Dinah's strange friendship they had going on now. She was still disturbed by their energy when they were in the same room.

"Take your bike, Skye. It's faster and S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't tagged it yet."

Skye nodded, exhaling deeply, "I'll um...you have a key, just make yourself at home."

"Okay."

"And don't let Frank tear up my shit okay...and don't do anything in my bed."

Dinah laughed lightly, squeezing Skye's hands before she let go, "Keep in touch, Skye. And whatever you do...try not to level whatever city you end up in. Alright?"

"No promises. Keep those dodging those bullets, Madani." Skye gave the woman a meaningful look before she slid out of her chair and left the diner, resisting the urge to look back. She wasn't sure she'd actually leave if she did.

By the time Skye slide into the cool black leather seat of her Chevy, she was no longer the 20 year old orphan that had to leave yet another family, city and home.

But she was Cipher, the most wanted cyber-terrorist in the world—the digital act of god. Only two people on the planet knew her name, knew who she was... _what_ she was.

Two people she trusted...one she just left in the diner and the other probably stashing away his guns for later use. She was gonna miss them. More than she cared to admit.

Skye made an illegal u-turn and went home for the last time. Her vacation was over.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

 _Five days later..._

Skye was leaning against her custom black Harley Fatboy Lo wearing a pair of boots, ripped denim jeans a tank top and a leather jacket to match. Blending in with her new crowd. Being a chameleon was her specialty after all, she'd probably be dead if she wasn't.

She had rode hard out of New York through the rain and managed to evade S.H.I.E.L.D. She would've preferred her van or her car, but Dinah was right. Taking the bike, while harder and more strenuous on her mind and body—especially since she went across the country, was her best option. Her small duffel bag was strapped securely, holding nothing but her clothes and her laptop. Her pistol was sitting on her person, with the extra one in her bag.

Skye had enough cash tucked away for gas, food and motel stops. She mostly stayed on the main highways, figuring S.H.I.E.L.D., would be looking for travelers on the back roads coming from the East.

Now she was in California, drinking her coffee and hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. Using her secondary iPhone. She wasn't looking for anything in particular...but something sensitive, buried in the vault. And she found it...and leaked it. S.H.I.E.L.D. Playing around with alien technology? _Oh, that's priceless._

But before she left their systems completely, she left her signature behind so that they knew _exactly_ who did it. And she even left them a little message behind. Just to be petty for being forced from her home in New York.

 _ **Tag. You're it. Xoxo.**_

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**


	3. Maria's Life is Complicated

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

It was three in the morning when Deputy Director Maria Hill walked through the halls of the Triskelion with a hot cup of coffee in her right hand and a level ten classified mission report in her left. The Agents on the night rotation quickly got out of her way, either out of respect of her position within S.H.I.E.L.D., or the irate expression on her face—Maria couldn't be sure, nor did she really care as long as they stayed out of her way.

She entered Fury's office without waiting for his permission to enter, he had been expecting her five minutes ago but Maria had been awake for the past twenty-four hours with the cyber-security team tasked with finding Cipher, but they weren't having much luck. Maria expected it, but with their recent breach from the hacker, they couldn't afford to leave one stone unturned. If there was one thing Maria Hill hated about her job; it was damage control with the press.

It was a headache and the moment they apprehended Cipher, Maria was going to give that hacker a very, very special welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nick looked up from whatever it was that he was doing when Maria walked in, looking just as exhausted as she felt. He waved away the halo-documents that he had been reviewing with a harsh sigh, "Secure room."

" _Room secured, Director."_ The office A.I responded immediately, and as the room locked itself (including the vents) the lights brightened before it could get too dark, and Maria settled into one of Fury's office chairs. She took a much needed gulp from her coffee cup, the high temperature and the bitterness making her veins buzz, giving her a rush.

"Where are we with Cipher?" he asked after a moment, allowing his second in command's caffeine to kick in. The last thing he wanted to be dealing with was Maria without her proper caffeine fix.

"Nowhere. After New York she went ghost, we lost her trail in Baton Rouge...so she could literally be anywhere."

"What about Homeland? That Agent, Dinah Madani?"

"I'm leaning on her, but I'm not getting anything. I have a meeting with her tomorrow, bright and early."

"She approved it?"

"No."Maria lips twitched, "I've been gathering Intel through her office. But the story is always the same; Cipher's been there maybe once or twice but Madani had them meeting outside of the office. Those who actually saw Cipher recalled her being young, no older than twenty maybe."

Fury grunted, he'd heard the report before. _Twice._ And it was starting to get frustrating that, _that_ was all his Agents could find on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s number one opposition. Cipher caught S.H.I.E.L.D with their pants down constantly, getting access to files that only _he_ had access to.

"Keep leaning on this, Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D. can't afford anymore leaks. I want this hacker _gone._ "

"Understood, sir." Maria groaned internally, she already had enough on her plate as is without worrying about this hacker calling themselves Cipher but she also knew her longtime colleague and friend was right. S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't afford to take another hit from Cipher and she knew how important it was to keep the entire operation under wraps.

Fury nodded, and he thankfully moved on, "Mission report on The Hand."

Maria set her coffee aside, and handed him the folder she had been carrying around with her, keeping it close. With Cipher seemingly living in their database, Maria pulled the mission file personally and put it on paper. It was easier to keep track of, and keep the Agent undercover safe.

"I've spoken to Agent Morse forty-eight hours ago. Alexandra Reid is keeping her close, and apparently they are going to California for an unspecified period of time."

"Where Madame Gao is currently located." he commented

"Not much of a coincidence that is."

"And this magic voodoo shit? Where is it?"

"After Agent Morse's Intel of the heroin trafficking on the West Coast, The Hand have been spread a little thin, and so has the Intel. Agent Morse is already in a tight spot, Fury, if she pushes any harder she could be compromised." Maria warned.

"What else was Agent Morse able to uncover?"

"Reid found a candidate to put in her resurrection chamber. Agent Morse over heard Reid bringing in the rest of The Hand's Resurrection Elixir substance but she doesn't know the location of it. Not yet. But I'm thinking it's in California."

"And this candidate?"

"Currently in Madame Gao's possession. Female, young and...she has abilities."

"This girl have a name?"

"Daisy." Maria shook her head, "Morse was only able to catch snippets, so we can't find out who this girl is in the system, not until we know more. And there isn't a Daisy on the INDEX."

Fury closed the file, leaning back in his chair and leveling a look at his second in command, but Maria knew him well enough—he was pleased, but about what Maria had no idea. _Yet._ "How close are we to shutting this organization down for good?"

Maria took another much needed sip from her coffee cup, "Seventy two hours or less."

"Negative." Fury countered, and Maria knew his pleased look was about to make her life a living hell, "I want you to wait until this plays out before moving in one these fountain of youth freaks."

"What the hell are you playing at Fury?" she demanded, eyebrow raised. And really she knew she should lower her voice, but Maria was too exhausted for Fury's bullshit, hair brained ideas this late at night, "I will not put one of our top Agents at risk for you to play god."

Fury raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment on her tone—he never did, "We may never get an opportunity like this ever again."

"An opportunity for what?" she already knew what he was going to say next, his paranoia sometimes made Maria want to pull her hair out because sometimes he took it a little too far and his ideas usually blew up in his face. _Usually._ "Nick. Whatever you're thinking. _Stop._ "

"Half the powered people on the INDEX are in The Fridge because they're sociopaths with a gift and no damn sense," he started, completely ignoring his Deputy Director's exasperated groan, "And the other half are strong willed and good people, but their abilities aren't worth a damn."

"Fury—"

"People like Tony Stark; Iron Man, Bruce Banner; a giant green monster with mommy issues! Gods from other planets throwing a hammer with a red cape. Are running around the goddamn world like it's a playground!"

"Yeah, and do you really honest to god believe that adding to the circus is a great idea?!" Maria argued back, both of her temples throbbing angrily when she raised her voice.

"Damn right." Nick flattened his hands against his desk when he leaned forward, "This is our chance to create our own Winter Soldier, or Black Widow...with a clean slate."

Maria rubbed her forehead, "You're talking about letting The Hand kill a person for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own gain. Nick, this person could be innocent!"

"It's a casualty that I can live with." was all he said, and Maria's eye twitched, but she knew that this was Nick's final order and there was nothing further she could do but protest in vain, "It's too good of an opportunity to let go, and there's only one person I can trust with this, Hill."

Maria downed the rest of her black coffee, nearly choking on it in her anger at the man sitting on the other side of the desk. Not only was he not listening to her, but he was dragging her in the middle of his schemes—no doubt to clean up his mess when it would all fall apart.

She continued to glare at him and he just smiled at her, as if he hadn't just made her life more complicated, "This stays between us. Understood?"

Maria looked down at her watch and sighed heavily. She'd been in Fury's office for an hour, and she only had two more hours to try to get some sleep before she went to visit Dinah Madani, another pending headache.

"Fine. Anything else, sir?"

Nick studied her with his good eye, before dismissing her with a wave of his hand, "Take care of yourself, Hill."

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

When Dinah Madani walked into her office, she had been in a good mood and when her secretary informed her that she had a guest Dinah didn't think too much of it. She had breakfast with Frank along with David Lieberman and his family. It had been a nice morning and Dinah was patiently waiting for Skye to call her so she could tell her that Frank fixed her van, and that David helped. Adding some security perks here and there that they thought the young woman would love and appreciate.

Dinah was aware that she had more than one way to contact Skye but with S.H.I.E.L.D crawling up her ass and around her office, Dinah didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

The moment Dinah opened her door, her good mood plummeted when she realized just who was in her office, and slammed her office door shut, "Jesus, don't you people ever sleep?"

"Rarely," Director Hill answered with a wry smile, watching Dinah take off her coat and sit behind her desk. Maria was content to watch the Homeland Security Agent ignore her presence completely while checking her emails. Maria was exhausted but she was patient enough to wait the woman out, and it didn't take long for Dinah to look (glare) at her.

"Is there anything you need, Agent Hill? Unlike you S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, some of us actually have work to do, and I have a meeting in twenty minutes. So please, if you could move this along."

The corner of Maria's lips quirked, "Did you have a nice morning with Mr. Castle and Mr. Lieberman, Agent Madani?"

Maria had to give the woman credit, she didn't react outwardly to her comment (much) but her body language was far too casual to be relaxed as she rocked slightly in her office chair, staring at Maria with obvious contempt, "You're wasting your time with me, Agent Hill. I don't have anything more than what I've already told you. I don't know where Cipher is, and I don't have any way of contacting Cipher."

Maria loved the fact that Dinah was so careful not to mention Cipher's gender, every time they spoke. It only further proved that the Homeland Agent was lying to her face, and Maria told her as much.

Dinah scoffed, shaking her head, "So you know that Cipher is a woman, congratulations Agent Hill. Did you know that Frank Castle is a man?"

"I know that you're screwing him. Yet, I'm curious Agent Madani, were you screwing him _before_ he was a free man, or after?"

"I don't know what angle you're working at, Agent Hill, but my private life is just that...private."

"You have a habit of sleeping with killers, don't you? First Billy Russo," Maria filed away that subtle flinch for a later date, "Now, Frank Castle. Did you screw Cipher too?"

Dinah glared at Maria, eyes blazing as she pointed to her office door, "We're done here, get the hell out before I call security."

Maria didn't move an inch, and she didn't even flinch when Dinah picked up the phone to start dialing for security, "I went by your apartment, Agent Madani. Imagine my surprise when I was told that you no longer reside there. So I had a couple of my Agents follow you—you should be more aware of your surroundings by the way." Maria commented crossing her legs at the knee, "Would you like to tell me why you're living in the warehouse district? It's not your type...more like Mr. Castle's. I'm surprised. Living together? So soon?"

Dinah stopped what she was doing, freezing for a few seconds before she muttered something into the phone and dropped the receiver back onto the phone with a loud clatter, "What? Are you following me now?"

"You're giving me no choice, Agent Madani. S.H.I.E.L.D has to assume that you're working with a known terrorist since you refuse to help us catch her. You've slept with two already, what are we supposed to think?"

"Are you here to take digs at my private life now, Agent Hill?" Dinah hissed angrily.

Maria exhaled heavily, holding up her hands, "Look, I get it. You two worked together, clearly went through something traumatic—but your sense of loyalty is misplaced. Cipher isn't your friend."

"What would know about having a friend, Agent Hill? Honestly, I can't imagine you having a lot of those."

Maria would be lying if she said that didn't sting a little because it was a little right on the nose but like everything else, she brushed it off, "Cipher has killed a number of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and leaked sensitive data—"

"And you want me to help you kill her for it." Dinah interrupted coldly, rising from her chair, "Listen, I don't condone half the shit she is doing, has done, and will probably do in the future. But Cipher is my friend outside of our chosen careers, and _that_ is where my loyalty stands, Agent Hill. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Maria stood as well, looking down at the other brunette disdainfully, "You're protecting a terrorist."

"I'm protecting a friend, Agent Hill. And I pity anyone you call a friend if you cannot understand that."

Maria bristled at that comment, and smiled sharply, "I wouldn't get too comfortable in this office, Agent Madani if you don't watch your step from now on."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is a warning...oh, and Agent Madani?" Maria pulled out something from the inside of her coat pocket and set it down on Dinah's desk, "The one photo she couldn't scrub from the web. Figured you would like a copy to frame on your wall—assuming that you don't have any others yourself." Maria then left Dinah's office, leaving the door wide open not that the Homeland Agent noticed as she continued to stare down at the picture on her desk.

It was a picture of her and Skye sitting in the diner at their usual table for the last time—the day Dinah warned Skye that S.H.I.E.L.D was coming for her. The picture was clearly taken from across the street, the edges slightly blurry but the side of Skye's face was sharp and clear. She snatched the photo off her desk, nearly crumpling it as she shoved it into her desk drawer and locked it.

Dinah nearly jumped out of her skin when her office phone rang, bringing her back into reality. She quickly went to shut her door before throwing herself into her work but she could no longer latch back onto the good mood she was in earlier. It was just her life now.

She just hoped that wherever Skye was, and whatever she was doing; that she was being safe and watching her back.

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**


	4. Unexpected Turn Of Events

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

S.H.I.E.L.D. was pissed at her. Well... that was a big understatement, but really what was new? It had been a couple of weeks since she left New York and Skye was still living in motels but they were a little better off than the ones she came across on her impromptu trip to California. She kept in contact with Dinah and Frank. Making sure that they were still alive—standard friend stuff.

She was adjusting quite well to her new environment and she was working at a local martial arts dojo she found just outside of the city of Los Angeles. It was owned by a little old lady by the name of Madame Gao—she was sweet and harmless. But that assessment was Skye's first mistake she'd later discover.

Madame Gao welcomed Skye into her dojo immediately—the place wasn't like any other dojo that was littered around the city. It had character to it. It was traditional and it always smelled like sandalwood and not gym mats and sweat. It was as if Skye really needed the job, but more like she wanted something to do to occupy her down time.

There was hardly anyone ever there other than Madame Gao and a couple of guys in fancy suits that followed the woman around _everywhere_ she went. But Skye's hours or pay never wavered despite the lack of business, so who was she to complain? She had a feeling this woman was something more than wise looks and mystical riddles.

Skye was willing to bet that her cane was more for beating the shit out of someone as it was for helping her walk.

But despite her theories—Madame Gao liked her and Skye liked to think that she knew how to get herself out of a pickle if it ever came to that. Skye knew she had her own methods of checking out Madame Gao's background, but as a villain herself—she figured it was not her business. Madame Gao never said anything to her when she caught Skye on her laptop doing more than just browsing the 'web.

Right now her top priority was rattling around S.H.I.E.L.D.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

It was midday when Madame Gao approached Skye, without her bodyguards this time and while the woman undoubtedly unnerved her to a degree, Skye respected her. She pulled out of the S.H.I.E.L.D database and closed her laptop to give the older woman her undivided attention. The sounds of a man getting his ass handed to him in the dojo area fading into the background.

"Are you enjoying your stay here, little one?"

That was another thing that Madame Gao did that Skye recognized as favoritism, something that Madame Gao did with no one else in this place. Give her a nickname. An endearing one.

For the most part she ignored it, ignored the warmth at the pit of her stomach—but damn her inner child for eating it up. Skye wasn't blind, or deaf, she knew her heritage (she looked in the mirror every morning) and she heard Madame Gao speaking in mandarin all the damn time when 'potential customers' came in. Skye didn't understand the language in full, but she recognized it enough to keep up.

Skye nodded, already unsure of where this was going, "Yeah, I like it here. It's peaceful."

"Of course it is. No one is brave enough to dare disturb my sanctuary."

"Right." Skye really didn't know what else to say, she knew that Madame Gao was working an angle but the hacker couldn't really decipher what for. Madame Gao always wore the same expression, like this amused all knowing little smirk—it was innocent. Skye didn't buy it for a second, but she didn't know how to read the woman either.

"Have I done something wrong, Madame Gao?"

Madame Gao smiled at Skye as she came around the counter, and if she noticed that the hacker tensed up more, she didn't let on—not that Skye would really be able to tell if she noticed or not.

"Of course not, little one. I simply wish to have a discussion with you. About your place in my business."

Skye watched the woman warily as she made her way to the corner of her little front desk stand, turning little by little as Madame Gao moved. And it wasn't lost on Skye that the woman had forced her to turn her back on the door. Giving her no choice. She either turned her back on the door or Madame Gao. And Skye wasn't keen on doing either.

"Oh? What about it?" Skye asked casually, keeping her tone light and curious as she went to the opposite corner and leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. She was closer to the door, but she was now able to see it and Madame Gao.

The older woman noticed and nodded slightly, and Skye got the impression that she impressed her but she was still confused. _Impressed her for what?_

She gestured towards Skye laptop, "I noticed that you are always on this. You seem quite adept with technology."

"You could say that...why? Need help with yours?"

Madame Gao smiled, but it was chilly and Skye's blood ran a little cold, "Would you like to learn Shaolin Kung-Fu?"

Skye blinked, staring at the the elderly woman. Because hell yeah she would, the business front of Madame Gao's operation (whatever the hell it was) might have been slow but the few customers they did have well—the instructors were bad ass, in Skye's opinion. So yeah, she would but she also knew that everything came with a price and sometimes the price was worth it and sometimes...it wasn't.

"I don't know...depends."

"Ah," Madame Gao gave Skye a look she didn't recognize, "On?"

"On what you want from me?" Skye scoffed.

Madame Gao inclined her head ever so slightly, tapping her cane once on the floor drawing Skye's eyes momentarily to the odd vibration— _that was no ordinary cane. There's steel in there._ "I want _that_."

Skye looked up again, startled, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I am no fool, _Cipher._ I know who enters my city and _why."_

Skye looked up, alarmed—she was caught too far off guard to play dumb. But there wouldn't have been a point other than to waste time and they both knew it. The weight of her gun on her back becoming heftier. "What do you want from me, Madame Gao?"

"It is simple. I have a friend that needs financial needs. I have another friend that can provide."

"So? Go to a bank."

Madame Gao tapped her cane again, harder this time, and Skye fought to keep her eyes focused on the woman in front of her, "I come to you."

"And if I say no? Tell you to fuck off?"

Madame Gao smiled and Skye immediately decided that it was nothing that wanted to see _ever_ again, "I know several government agencies that would be very interested in your whereabouts."

"Wow, totally not the sweet old lady I thought you were," Skye scoffed as she took the offered slip of paper and the flash-drive cautiously from Madame Gao, almost expecting her hand to get chopped off or something.

She glanced at the paper, noticing two different account numbers, she assumed that the first one was going to be the one that she would be extracting the money from.

"I'll get right on it immediately...like I have a choice. This is black mail, y'know."

"Another chapter in your life, little one. The wheel constantly turns. We must adapt to it's position or be crushed beneath it."

"Whatever. Anything else?"

"The address on the back is where you shall deliver the money. She will be waiting for you in two hours." _two hours? Yeah no, I can do this in my sleep._

"She? She who?" this was starting to become more than what Skye wanted to do with her day, "And how the hell did you know who I was?"

"The Hand knows all, little one."

 _The Hand?!_ "Shit..." she whispered. She's heard of the organization, more like she's heard whispers but they weren't very rainbows and ponies type of whispers either.

Madame Gao remained silent and offered Skye that damn all knowing smug smile before she wandered out of her work area. And briefly, Skye wondered how someone so frail and old could move so damn fast and quietly. She looked down at the paper in her hand again with a heavy sigh before moving to close the door so she could get to work.

"The Hand... _shit,"_ she'd rather be dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D than this group.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

It took Skye all of an hour to get into the freaking _Russian_ bank account and let it be known; Russian banks have top notch cyber security. It took Skye a little while longer to get in without being detected and alerting the bank (because then her life would've been considerably more difficult).

Skye honestly couldn't believe how much money was in the account. She was practically erasing it from existence. Sure, she's robbed plenty of low key wealthy babies for her own gain and those had been some heavy amounts. But this? Skye had a feeling she was stealing from an actual corporation rather than just one person.

Once she was finished with her job, curiosity got the better of her and she dug a little deeper into who Madame Gao (and herself, by association) was stealing from and her mouth dropped in shock when she realized.

"No way," Skye laughed under her breath, "Well, S.H.I.E.L.D...looks like you and I meet again." she noticed that another hacker was trying track her trail (and location) and she figured S.H.I.E.L.D had caught onto what she had just done. And really, Skye couldn't exactly believe it either.

She was a little bitter that she hadn't thought to do it herself, but she was young—she still had plenty to learn. Skye quickly keyed in a few codes, effectively trapping S.H.I.E.L.D little hacker and sending back a virus that would keep them busy for a good while. Whoever it was wasn't the normal run of the mill S.H.I.E.L.D hacker, and she figured they brought someone in from the outside. They were smart enough to pick up her nearly non-existent trail ( there was no way Skye could actually _hide_ taking a hundred million from one of their accounts and expect them not to notice) but they were smart enough to actually keep up with her.

"Sucker."

Skye inputted the address into her phone before she packed up her laptop and clocked out for the rest of the day, and probably forever. It was a good forty-five minute drive, give or take the traffic, but she was on a bike.

She'd get there in thirty if she didn't run into any cops. As she was leaving the building, she didn't spot Madame Gao anywhere but she had a feeling that the woman was watching her but from where, Skye had no idea. She couldn't even feel out the woman's energy signature. She never truly could, it was like she was dead or something. Skye had chosen to ignore it up until this point, now she regretted her ignorance.

Skye put on her full faced helmet and mounted her Harley Fatboy, making it roar to life. She wasn't sure who she was supposed to be meeting exactly, but Skye figured she'd know her when she saw her. Idly wondering if she was ancient as Madame Gao.

 _Bested by the old people. Way to go, Cipher._

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

 _Thirty minutes later..._

Skye parked across the street, cutting the engine and pushing down her kickstand as she got off her bike and set her helmet down on the seat. The building across the street was pretty damn swanky from what she could tell on the outside. It was the type of place where people like her avoided like the plague. Skye looked around, trying to find anyone suspicious but aside from the occasional celebrity and typical Hollywood type on the sidewalks. Skye deemed it safe enough.

The bellboys opened the doors for her as she approached and if she thought the outside was impressive, the inside was even more so and Skye suddenly felt out of place as she whistled lowly and earned a glare from the people behind the front desk. The professional hacker just winked at them and started to subtly look around for her client.

Hoping to just 'know' when she saw her. It would've been fucking easier if she had a hint other than it was a woman. It had only been thirty seconds and Skye was already annoyed to death. She knew she should've been expecting someone fancy given the amount of money they wanted, but _fucking Christ!_ Everyone in this place was fancy!

 _Except for her._ "Oh."

There was a woman sitting at one of the dining tables dressed _elegantly,_ not fancy. She was decades older than Skye but probably _eons_ younger than Madame Gao (Skye snorted). She had a look that separated her from the rest of the crowd. A cunning and ruthless look in her eyes, and Skye could see it from across the lobby. She could see the calculating intelligence when she smiled the moment their eyes met.

This was the type of person Cipher worked with. Through a computer screen. Not face to face. Her fight or flight mode was kicking in towards flight but Skye was carrying too much money on her back—she didn't want that heat on her from both S.H.I.E.L.D., and The Hand. She could handle S.H.I.E.L.D just fine. She didn't wanna be dealing crazy freak ninja's on top of that.

Despite her concerns, Skye found herself heading towards the table the mysterious woman was sitting at and watched as her smile grew with every step she took until she was standing right next to the table. Skye took notice of a brunette woman sitting at the table next to theirs wearing a smart suit and eating alone.

Their eyes met briefly, and Skye got the distinct feeling that she wasn't the typical Hollywood type. Skye looked back at her employer, still standing, "I don't wanna be here longer than necessary."

The mysterious woman smiled at Skye as she gestured towards the empty chair. "Please, my dear...have a seat."

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

"Are you hungry, my dear?"

"Not really my kind of restaurant. Look, I'm pretty sure that you've got some bad guy monologue for me, but I'm really tired. So, no offense? But I don't even know you so what is it that you want? Madame Gao wasn't all that informative."

"My name Alexandra Reid, and judging by that look on your face...you know exactly who I am."

"I knew your name, not what you looked like."

"Well, now you do."

"But it still doesn't answer my question."

Alexandra ignored her in favor of informing their waiter of her choice of wine, only requesting one glass along with the check. And she took her sweet time closing the menu and handing it over. It irritated Skye to no end. This woman may have all the time in the world but Skye was living on borrowed time if she stayed in one unfamiliar place for too long. (didn't stop her from doing it though).

She wanted to just get up and walk away but there was something sinister about this woman that kept her in the overly plushy seat with the golden yellow threading. Skye's fist clenched in her lap beneath the table to keep from shaking things around her due to her fried nerves. She was starting to get the feeling that she had somehow fallen into a trap—and Dinah and Frank would kill her for it if they ever found out.

She and Alexandra sat in tense (well, for her) silence, waiting for the waiter to return. Fortunately, he returned promptly and left them alone for the duration of their meeting. Skye wasn't given enough time to figure out a game plan but she was good at improvising at least. She figured shooting her way out would be a great start if it came to that.

"You're younger than I expected," Alexandra murmured, but Skye heard her just fine, "For someone with such an impressive record."

"Um, thanks?" Skye was uncomfortable, her body language screamed it and Alexandra was practically feeding on it. Alexandra set a black card on the table between them and smiled. Skye looked between her and the card that seemed so bright against the white tablecloth for a full minute before picking it up hesitatingly. There was no name. No number or nothing but there was a chip.

"What...what the hell is this?"

"The money you acquired from S.H.I.E.L.D...it's yours, and _that_ is how you will spend your hard earned work."

Skye had been right; it was a set up from the beginning. Skye dropped the card back onto the table as if it was hot. She didn't like being toyed with—she _hated_ it. She pushed her chair back slightly, ready to bolt, "Tell Madame Gao I quit."

"I have a job for you, Daisy."

Skye froze as if a bucket of cold ice water straight from the Arctic had been poured over her head. She tried to fight the reaction but she couldn't, she was caught too far off guard. She had already been thrown off her game from the start, this was just pushing her over the edge now.

"You don't know me, lady. This meeting is over." Skye rose from her chair, backpack slung over her shoulder. Pissing off The Hand be damned, she didn't care anymore. But Alexandra stopped her before she could fully commit to the bad idea.

"Daisy Skylar Johnson. Also known as the infamous Cipher. The most wanted cyber-terrorist known to S.H.I.E.L.D., the FBI, the military, Interpol and the CIA. And unknown to most, the first Inhuman to be born...not transformed."

Skye stood stock still, her back to Alexandra, face blank, fist clenched. She was ready to turn this womans bones to dust and high tail it out of another goddamn city. Hell, the country.

For the first time since arriving, which was careless on her part, she noticed that most of these guests _weren't_ guests at all. Men and women dressed to the nines, paid to blend in...paid to be unassuming, a false sense of security. Paid to lure her into a trap.

Skye looked to the brunette sitting at the table next to Alexandra's and found her cool blue eyes staring back at her intensely, it was unnerving.

She glanced out the window, towards her bike... _goddamn it._ They were there too. She could make a run for it. But how far could she really get?

 _Dinah is going to kill me seven ways to Sunday._

Alexandra finished her wine and stood behind Skye with the quietness of a feline, agile and silent that didn't necessarily belong on a woman of her stature. She was contented when she came up behind Skye, grabbing the card and the hackers arm and walked her out of the hotel. Skye was too paralyzed to cause much of a scene.

Alexandra was being surprisingly gentle as she led Skye towards an all white Cadillac SUV that was waiting for them just outside the front door. The brunette breezed by them easily with her long legs and opened the door for them, and Skye was just now realizing that she had two deadly looking batons at her side.

There was a man sitting in the third row, directly behind Skye and he wouldn't even so much as look at her—it was setting off more red flag alarms in her head. And she couldn't figure out why she hadn't used her fucking gun yet. Or her powers.

Skye was doing her best to control her breathing and her quakes but shit, she was having a zero to one hundred type of day it seemed. And she just couldn't seem to get her shit together.

Alexandra slipped the black card into Skye's jacket pocket while simultaneously brushing back a loose strand of her with her other hand, and it would've been nurturing and warm in a way if she hadn't just kidnapped her.

"I need your help, Cipher," the brunette in the front seat looked back over her shoulder again at Skye for a brief moment, Skye found her look odd—but she had other things on her mind to be worried about.

Skye swallowed harshly when she felt Alexandra's hand slip between the seat and her back, and took the gun from it's hiding place. She should've stopped her then, but she was frozen in place.

"I...I don't know what else you want me to do. I gave you the money from S.H.I.E.L.D. What the hell do you want from me?"

Alexandra handed the gun to the woman in the front who dismantled it easily, letting the pieces fall onto the floor and Skye cursed her for it, but Alexandra took her chin and forced their eyes to meet again, "The money was a test, I don't need it. Consider it as a payment for your real job."

"Which is what?" Skye snatched away from the woman, or at least she tried to, but Alexandra was stronger than she looked.

"Your body is a vessel, Daisy. From the gods."

"You're fucking crazy," Skye hissed, "I'm not working for you, lady and that's final." Skye flipped her hands down towards the floor and the driver nearly swerved into oncoming traffic when the SUV shook violently.

Skye could see the fear and anger flash in Alexandra's eyes, but she also saw the glee and satisfaction, "You're still under the impression that you ever had a choice. _Do it."_

Skye felt the impact before Alexandra's words could really register in her mind, and Alexandra held firm onto Skye's face, watching as her pupils dilated. She could feel Skye's saliva and blood mixing over her fingers as the young adept hacker tried to speak. But all that came out where grunts and wheezes.

Skye's body jolted when the tingle sensation turned into the most intense heat she's ever felt in her life. It was sharp, piercing through through her mind as she tried to process what Alexandra was saying to her but she couldn't make it out. The ringing in her ears was loud, and she could hear the others shouting but for what she didn't know.

Skye didn't realize that her powers were going haywire, and that California was getting hit with an earthquake. _Her_ earthquake.

Skye turned her head or at least she thought she did, but she was staring down at the three sharp points that were sticking through her _Queen_ shirt. Through her back. Through her torso just beneath her breasts, a little to the right—not quite in the middle.

It hurt even more when she looked at it.

She could taste the blood in her mouth and she couldn't stop it from spilling out as she looked down at the three holes forced into her body. She was trying to curse these people and more blood was coming out and she was finding it harder and harder to breath.

The ringing had long stopped and she could hear Alexandra whispering in her ear to relax. _Just relax...everything will be right soon..._

Skye didn't feel much of anything anymore. Not even as she watched the blades being pulled out of her body...

 _This hurt so bad..._

Those were the only thoughts racing through her mind...it hurt more than getting shot. It was more intimate, overwhelming and Skye was scared. She lived on the edge but she didn't wanna go. She wasn't ready, not like this.

Not in the backseat of a car with people she didn't even know left from right.

She hadn't even realized that she was crying or that Alexandra was fucking coddling her and wiping away her tears as she was bleeding out all over the womans white leather seats. Alexandra pulled Skye into her side, cradling her head to her chest as the younger woman shook in her arms. She kissed the crown of her head, whispering reassurances over and over until Skye stopped crying.

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**


	5. The Asset

**I'm really sorry about the confusion with the last chapter uploading and not being there. I don't know how to work this fucking site, JFC. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **C_S**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

Cipher was a terrorist, someone that needed to either be put down and hard, or locked away in a dark hole to rot. People like Cipher didn't have rights, they didn't deserve them. _She_ didn't deserve them. She'd stolen from organizations and people that she deemed unworthy for her own personal gain, stolen hard work from others who earned it through blood, sweat and tears.

Cipher had gotten a number of people killed out in the field, and it wasn't just S.H.I.E.L.D Agents—but S.H.I.E.L.D was the most targeted government agency. Every S.H.I.E.L.D Agent hated Cipher and would love nothing more to put a bullet between her eyes.

None of them would actually feel sorry for her right now, and Bobbi wasn't sure why she did but she was. She was feeling sorry for the kid she was carrying in her arms, the same kid that Alexandra executed without a flinch. Cipher was Cipher...but Cipher had turned out to be just a kid. It didn't excuse anything she's done but Bobbi was conflicted now, between hating her and pitying her.

She's gotten a few of her friends killed, and Bobbi didn't think she could ever forgive that but damn if she didn't feel sorry for the bleeding mess in her arms that was as light as a feather.

She'd been undercover for about a year with The Hand, and it wasn't easy. The shit she's seen and had to do to keep her cover. To prove her worth. In a way, she was no better than Cipher—having to kill S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents just to earn her spot in Alexandra's personal security detail. She didn't know the Agents but still. She was doing her job, but it was still a punch to the gut every time she had to scratch off one of her own.

She had to cut down other government officials as well to prove her worth and thankfully, this mission was almost over. Bobbi, or as Alexandra knew her; Kaitlin, was ordered to carry Cipher... _Daisy._ She followed Alexandra through the compound quietly, arms and the front of her white shirt already coated with blood. She'd never get to wear this shirt again.

She wasn't surprised to find Madame Gao and her entourage already there and waiting for them. The two exchanged words before Madame Gao ordered her men to stay and guard the elevator. It was only Bobbi and three of Alexandra's men who stepped into the elevator behind two of The Hand leaders.

Bobbi stepped out of the elevator behind Alexandra and Madame Gao. They in the basement of Alexandra's California home. It was dark, cold and had enough space for what they were about to do. One man stayed behind to guard the elevator, and that was just fine with Bobbi.

The rounded the corner, and Alexandra flipped on the lights. They weren't too bright but they weren't too dim either. While the other two men began preparing the resurrection chamber, Bobbi took Daisy's body into the adjoining room. It was a bathroom suite complete, plain and cold.

Alexandra had already expressed everyone's roles prior to Madame Gao putting the plan in motion. Bobbi kept the door open as she laid the girl's body into the bathtub. She grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting away Daisy's clothing.

Bobbi winced when the three puncture wounds came into view. She tossed aside the ruined clothing and turned on the faucet knowing that they were on a strict time limit. Alexandra wanted Daisy clean and properly prepared for her transformation. As the brunette carefully cleaned away the blood with her back to the open doorway, she discreetly activated her homing beacon on one of her batons by twisting the top notch twice to the left and once to the right.

Bobbi drained the red stained water and lifted Daisy out. Reminded herself that she didn't have to be gentle because she was dead but she just couldn't help but do it anyway. She wrapped Daisy's body in black satin as if she were a mummy before exiting the bathroom suit.

Alexandra came next to her to inspect Daisy for herself and hummed with approval, "Put her in, and be gentle! I don't want anymore damage to her body than necessary."

"Yes ma'am." Bobbi struggled to keep the disgust out of her tone as she lowered the hacker into the old enclosure and stepped back as the two men put the lid on it with a loud clank.

Bobbi stood back with Madame Gao and Alexandra as they all watched the Resurrection Elixir substance began to fill it up.

"How long do you suppose it will take?" Alexandra asked Madame Gao quietly.

"A few hours. Come...your security shall watch over her while we go discuss important matters."

Just then they heard a commotion come from above them, it was muffled but it sounded very much like an explosion. Bobbi pulled her pocket pistol out of her left boot and held both women at gunpoint. (Alexandra didn't allow for guns so she had to improvise).

Alexandra glared at Bobbi while Madame Gao merely tilted her head back at her, eyes flashing but Bobbi ignored them both, "On behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D, Madame Gao and Alexandra Reid, you're both under arrest drug trafficking, money laundering, murder and the list goes on. On the ground, hands behind your back! Now! Don't make me ask again. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Which is it?"

Of course no one moved but Bobbi never expected them to. She would've been sorely disappointed if they had listened to her and did as they were told. The two men came forward as they drew their katana's and the third came around the corner with his twin blades. Bobbi knew that she was on her own as the fight upstairs was still going strong, but she couldn't let these two women escape. She would make sure of it.

"I've waited a long time to meet The Black Sky. I will not let you people take this from me." Alexandra stepped forward, drawing a small dagger from her person while Madame Gao stood off to the side, but Bobbi knew it would be her fatal mistake if she labeled the woman as a non-threat.

"You and I both know how this will end, Reid."

"No, we do not. But let us find out, shall we?"

For a few tense moments, no one moved. Bobbi slowly put her gun in her belt choosing to conserve her eight bullets and pulled out her battle staves and got ready. "Hard way it is then."

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

By the time Maria Hill and a select few of Agents made it down to the lower floor where Bobbi's home beacon signal was coming from, most of Alexandra's foot soldiers had been dealt with. There hadn't been any survivors unfortunately, none of them would surrender and those who had been detained—well, The Hand made sure that none of their soldiers would talk. It wasn't something that Maria Hill had seen everyday but she wasn't unfamiliar with the Cyanide Tooth.

Bobbi straightened up when the elevator doors opened, leaving Alexandra's own dagger in the woman's chest. Maria gesture for the other two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent's to check for survivors as she went over to speak with her Agent but her eyes were steadily drawn to the concrete chamber on the other side of the room.

"Good job, Agent Morse. Are you hurt?"

Bobbi shook her head, "Cuts and bruises, Deputy Director. Madame Gao was here but she must've slipped out during the fight. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."

Maria shook her head, "You did good work here, Agent. Madame Gao will be caught sooner or later. What about that over there?"

Bobbi sucked in a deep breath, "I have updates, ones you will want to hear in private ma'am."

Maria took note of Bobbi's tone and nodded, she would take the younger Agent's word for it, "Can we secure that thing for travel?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

Maria waited until Bobbi left to give orders to the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents before crouching down over Alexandra's prone, dying body and she took the dagger out of the womans chest and tossed it somewhere behind her.

"You...you have no idea what you're going to be dealing with," Alexandra wheezed, eyes fluttering, "The Black Sky...you've no idea, Agent..."

Maria looked down at the woman, storing away the name for later in favor of another question, "Where is Madame Gao? Seems like she's left you here to die... _again._ But this time, you won't be coming back, will you? This is your last chance to die with a little bit of goodwill, Reid. Where is she?"

Alexandra's laugh was painful, but she never gave Maria an answer—she didn't have enough in her to, even if she did want to answer Maria's question. The Deputy Director rose to her feet with a heavy frustrated sigh.

She looked over to see that there were at least three yellow straps around the chamber keeping it closed with hooks on top for aerial transport. Fury wouldn't be happy that one leader was dead and the other one was on the run and warning the rest of The Hand.

"Alright, Agents lets clear out. The demolition crew is ten minutes out, and I would rather not be here when they get here."

Deputy Director Hill watched as they wheel the concrete assembly towards the elevator with Bobbi falling into step next to her. Maria was unwilling to let the thing out of her sight so they all were a little awkwardly cramped inside of the elevator all the way up to the roof where the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet was waiting to take them to an undisclosed location. A location not even Fury knew about.

Bobbi and Maria stood aside quietly as the lower ranked Agent's secured Maria's new mission aboard the jet before Maria dismissed them to go help the clean up crew to find something helpful to finally take down The Hand for good, but she doubted that they would really find anything here.

"Where are you going to take her?" Bobbi asked after a few seconds of silence, knowing that she shouldn't be question the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D but she's been undercover with The Hand for a year. And she felt personally responsible for the girl's death, she figured she had a little right to know.

Maria looked at her coolly, "Somewhere private."

"Alone?" it didn't escape Bobbi's notice that Maria's Quinjet was suspiciously empty of other Agent's, "That seems a little dangerous."

"We do live dangerous lives, Agent Morse. But I do have to go soon. Those updates you mentioned; what are they?"

"I only found out about an hour or two ago, but that body you're taking to some dark hole? That's Cipher."

" _What?!_ Agent Morse, are you absolutely positive? How did you come about this information?"

Bobbi sighed deeply, shaking her head, "I think Madame Gao figured it out first, I don't know—I was never given the explicit details but Alexandra said her name was Daisy. Daisy Skylar Johnson, also known as Cipher. Look, I just know that The Hand somehow knew who she really was and they were right. She froze instead of splitting like they thought she would. That's how Alexandra was able to get in the car so she could kill her."

Maria rubbed her forehead tiredly, _shit._ This was getting even more complicated than it already was and she wasn't sure how the hell Fury was going to take this new turn of events of the 'The Asset' he was already so fond of, "And her powers? You mentioned that she was enhanced? Did you ever figure out what they were?"

"Er, kind of...?" Bobbi shrugged unsure of how to explain exactly what Cipher had done while she had been dying, "There was an earthquake earlier..." she trailed off suggestively, and it took Maria all of five seconds to pick up on just what Bobbi was trying to hint at without actually saying it.

"It...that was Cipher?!"

"On her deathbed. Yeah."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"You might wanna get going to wherever it is you're taking her. You have a few hours before she wakes up, maybe a day? You should warn whoever that she's gonna be really fucking hostile when she does."

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose, because that 'whoever' was going to be _her._ "Great. My day just keeps getting better and better." Maria cracked her neck, knowing that she was going to need a much needed nap, "You did good, Agent Morse. I'll log you in with two weeks of down time once I'm in the air."

"Thank you, Director Hill."

"Oh and Agent Morse?"

"Yeah?"

"Her being Cipher? Keep it out of your report, do you understand?"

Bobbi blinked at her boss, the same boss that was asking her to lie to her _other_ boss. _Their_ boss. And she didn't understand why, "Can I know why?"

"At this moment; no. But in time, you will understand why I'm asking you to do this, Agent Morse."

Bobbi wanted to push, and she knew she had every advantage to do so, but she respected Maria Hill, and she even trusted her more than she did Fury often. She held the older Agent's gaze carefully then stiffly nodded, "I expect an answer later, Agent Hill."

Maria nodded quietly, grateful, before she walked up the ramp of her Quinjet and waited until the ramp was closed before letting her cold persona drop. Allowing the dread and uncertainty to take over her mind for a split second. This was her mission now, her responsibility.

She knew that Fury needed to know that his new 'favorite toy' was the one who had been giving him and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D pure hell in the past few years. And she would tell him. When Cipher...no _Daisy_ _Skylar Johnson_ was presentable. Presentable to the point that he would overlook her past misdeeds—it was a shot in the dark, but it was a shot she was willing to gamble.

Once they were high enough into the air on a ghost route to her secret safe house, Maria put the Quinjet on autopilot and signed onto her tablet. She put in her report to Fury that she had the asset and was going off the grid for a while before signing off, not bothering to wait for his reply.

She began searching about The Black Sky on google, because as much as she hated to admit it. Alexandra Reid was right, she didn't have much of an idea of what she was getting into, not yet. Maria clicked on the first link and hunkered down in the pilots seat and began reading the old Chinese folklore.

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**


	6. Do You Know Who You Are?

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

Maria rubbed her eyes tiredly with one hand as she tossed aside her tablet into the co-pilots seat with the other. She's been 'researching' for hours and all she got was one sheet of notes. She's never been more annoyed with Fury before in her life up until this point.

He wanted to keep this all under wraps, that she could understand but she needed more than the internet and her 'female intuition'. The only plus side of things that Maria could think of; was that The Hand leaders came out of the very same substance and they turned out fine. A little psychotic but they had all ten fingers and toes (that she was aware of).

But Cipher...she was different from the rest of them. The Hand leaders were all human without special abilities.

This was the first time in a very long time that Maria didn't have a plan on top of plan for something in her life, personal and career wise. It was unsettling. And Maria Hill did not like being unsettled.

Maria rose from her pilots seat and went to get herself something to eat. As she was opening those dreadful meal ready to eat packages, she stopped and looked at the cargo she was carrying. She set down her food and walked over to it slowly, fingers reaching out to trace over the solid concrete that was more likely decades old.

Maria loosened the yellow straps one by one as they hit the cold metal floor with a loud clang. From what google told her, people who came back from the dead had issues with their memories. There weren't many people who have actually come back from being dead for more than a day, but Maria put two and two together. She had theories based off what she found.

And on the other hand...

The Black Sky was a myth, according to a few websites that weren't click baiting her. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't have anything on their database about it, so it was the best she could do. There was one particular website that held the most merit in terms of information if Maria was willing to ignore the vampire and werewolves tab that glowed in her face.

She knew Fury wanted her to lie to the girl, to sell S.H.I.E.L.D's motto and recruit her like they've recruited everyone else. And Maria had agreed for the sake of getting him out of her hair but now she was absolutely positive that his plan of action might have gotten them all killed. If this...Black Sky truly was a demon, lying to it wasn't going to do them any good.

Maria had seen a lot in her career not to brush this aside, she was taking every precautionary she thought necessary, even if that meant going against Fury's very detailed orders. It was her life on the line, not his. She was here, not him. And quite frankly, Maria figured her way would get better results.

"Your soul had to be stolen from you, so that you could come back as a demon. To be used as a weapon." Maria said to no one in particular, looking down at the concrete cargo she was still touching, "If it makes you feel any better...the woman who did this to you, is dead. Well, one of them is. And, I'm talking to myself. Right."

Maria removed her hand and went back to her food, opting to make some coffee as well. The hum of the engines drowned out the sound of sloshing inside of the sarcophagus.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Instead of going back to the cockpit, Maria sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs with her cup of lukewarm coffee (that was the hottest she could get it while traveling 10 thousand miles above the normal altitude to avoid commercial airlines beneath her). She read up that clinically dead people still have brain functions and they could hear sounds.

S.H.I.E.L.D's science division knew this, however, how much these individuals understood was another matter. Maria figured she would apply those theories to her current situation. The girl in the sarcophagus was technically very much dead but she was also in the process of being resurrected. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director wasn't sure how any of it would work now, but she was willing to try. To try and form an early bond with the demon less than five feet away.

She stared at the sarcophagus for a few passing minutes, "I guess I should tell you about your new home for a while. It's private, in a valley in Indonesia. No one knows about it, not even Fury." Maria placed her foot on the side of the ancient tomb like device, unaware that the semi-conscious person inside could feel her body heat through it's thick walls, "I'm taking you to my home...never thought I would actually being telling that to a known terrorist but...I guess that part of your life is over with now."

Maria stopped, unsure of what else she could say. She felt ridiculous already.

"You might like it there...not a lot of noise. You might hate it...you're gonna have to hunt for your own food." she shifted her foot slightly, and the hand inside of the sarcophagus followed it—her nails dragging against the wall, and Maria froze. Hearing it this time.

Maria's laugh was quiet, disbelieving and breathless. _She can hear me._ The question Maria really wanted to know; could she actually _understand_ her? Maria wasn't a doctor and she wished she had one with her right now spilling scientific jargon that she would barely be able to process, but a simple yes or no would suffice.

She slowly moved her foot into a more comfortable position, the scratching sound following her movement. She wasn't exactly sure if it was a good thing or bad thing to be bonding with a supposed demon in the long run. One that no one really knew anything about. Except The Hand, who were either underground in hiding or dead.

Maria opted to believe that she could hear her but not understand her, so she just sat back to finish her coffee, "Well, my favorite color is..."

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

They were still two hours away and that normally would not be an issue if it weren't for the fact that her passenger was beginning to stir. _A lot._ Maria had been in the middle of a story, a mission gone wrong, when she felt something repeatedly dripping on her boots. She looked up to find fingers sticking out between the lid and the metal tomb. Those nails looked a little too sharp for Maria's liking but she didn't dare move an inch, not wanting to startle whatever was starting to wake up.

She watched silently as another set of fingers came poking out, the same oily substance dripped down onto the floor and honestly—to Maria it looked like a bad mix of syrup and water and she was definitely not cleaning that up.

A full five minutes passed before the lid was pushed off to the other side roughly, and Maria didn't even want to think about the damage that had been done. The Deputy Director slowly began to move away from the wakening being as she slid out of the sarcophagus like a newborn calf, spilling the substance everywhere including the seat that Maria had been previously occupying.

Tense and quiet, Maria watched the young girl who had been reborn against her will struggling to get her bearings, covered in the substance, eyes full of fear, confusion and pain.

Against her better judgment, Maria cautiously approached her but stopped when she cowered against the concrete vessel that she had recently escaped from, the one that brought her back to life. Maria took moved closer, crouching and holding out her hand.

That proved to be her first mistake. She had gotten too close, and didn't heed Bobbi's warning from earlier. The young woman leaped at the bleary creature that had been reaching for her, but Maria's naturally training kicked in. She reversed their positions before her back even hit the floor, catching both of Daisy Johnson's wrists before they could tear her throat out.

Maria pressed her entire weight down onto the girl, with her forearm on her throat as gently as she could. She didn't want to hurt her, but she didn't want to die either, "Hey. Hey, I don't want to hurt you but you're gonna have to calm down, alright? Just calm down."

And calm down she did, recognizing that sound above the others the Quinjet was making, the sounds that were irritating her. She recognized Maria, and she relaxed beneath the woman, except for the trembling (whether it was fear, or she was cold or in pain...Maria didn't know but guessed all three) and she was crying, unable to hold in her sobbing.

"It's okay, it's just me...the one who's been talking to you for eight hours," Maria kept whispering to her as she removed her arm from her throat, but not quite ready to let go of her hands, "My name is Maria Hill, do you remember who you are?" _of course she doesn't, she just woke up,_ Hill reminded herself. "Do you understand anything I'm saying?"

She received an unsteady nod, and Maria heard the gurgle in her stomach before the panic settled in the young woman's eyes. Maria acted fast and sat up on her knees and quickly pushed her onto her side just as she vomited more of the substance out of her system. Maria made a face but she was already covered in the stuff.

"It's safe here, with me...okay? I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe with me. I'm a safe place. You're safe with me." Maria kept saying as gently as she could, still holding back substance soaked hair. She was shooting for reassuring, feeling as if she were missing her mark, but she had no idea just how hard her words were impacting the person beneath her. Maria didn't know it yet, but she locked in her fate with Daisy S. Johnson.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Maria walked into the cockpit with a cup of warm water (apparently her teeth were sensitive and she couldn't handle the cold water) and a package of crackers and a small package of jerky. Daisy (Maria didn't want to keep calling her Cipher or Demon) was sitting in the co-pilots seat with gray standard S.H.I.E.L.D blanket around her shoulders. The Quinjet didn't have any showers, so she was still covered in the elixir.

She still hadn't said a word and she wasn't crying anymore and thankfully, she wasn't trying to kill Maria again. But the Deputy Director wouldn't be sleeping with both of her eyes closed anytime soon regardless. (not that she ever did).

"Here," she said softly, handing over the items carefully. Daisy looked at them curiously for a moment before taking them from Maria's hands, her nails brushing against the Agents skin but it was ticklish, not painful.

Maria settled into the pilots seat and watched as Daisy drained the water and didn't toss the cup like last time. The girl didn't _look_ like a demon, but she had small tales that she _had_ changed. If it weren't for the surveillance photo Maria had, she would've never spotted them.

For instance, her eyes. Daisy's eyes were lighter, still brown but they were a shade or two lighter and _god_ were they sensitive. She nearly had a fit when Maria tried to check them with a flashlight but thankfully she didn't attack her again. Her pupils were the same, a little thinner than normal, but nothing no one would notice unless they got close like Maria.

And Maria had a feeling that _no one_ would ever get that close to Daisy, not even if Maria asked her to. Another thing was her teeth. They were normal, like before, but sharper. Maria didn't confirm it, and she didn't want to, but she had a feeling that a bite from this girl would be fatal.

It was the little things. The little things that made up for something bigger. She had no doubt that The Hand wanted a clueless killing machine, she was pretty sure that was what Fury wanted to in lesser more politically correct words.

Maria frowned. Daisy might've been a pain in the ass in her previous life but Maria didn't want that for the kid in this life. This was her second chance and for some reason Maria was going to make sure that Daisy got the best out of it.

"Are you still in pain?"

Daisy nodded, still eating the crackers, not yet touching the jerky. For the past hour, this is how they've been communicating. Maria only talking or asking questions that required a nod or a head shake, but she did notice that Daisy was a quick learner. Easily adaptable from she's been able to observe so far. It would make training her that much more easier and faster.

Maria sighed, "I think it'll pass in time...your body could possibly still be in shock. Is there anything coming back to you? Like your name?"

Daisy stopped and looked at her, really looked at Maria. It was going to take the Deputy Director a little bit of time to get used to her soul being examined like that, "My...name?" Daisy's voice was rough and scratchy.

Maria nodded, "Yes, your name. Do you remember it?"

Daisy frowned, food forgotten for the time being as she tried to remember her name but there was nothing coming back to her, not her age or her name, or...there was nothing. It was exhausting, and it was frustrating. Maria regretted pushing the issue when the Quinjet started shaking and the alarms started blaring. But she quickly shut them off and fought for control of the Quinjet while trying to stay calm.

"Hey, it's okay, just— _Daisy_ , deep breaths, alright!" Maria nearly did a barrel roll when the controls stopped fighting her as the tremors stopped and she found Daisy staring at her in wonder, and Maria blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Daisy...? That's my name?"

"Yeah, that's your name. Daisy Skylar Johnson." Maria should've told her sooner, but she didn't know she'd react like that—she just wanted to see how far gone Daisy's memory was.

"Oh..."

"But I can call you anything you like, Daisy or Skylar..Skye for short. I can even call you Johnson."

Daisy was quiet for a little while. Too long really, prompting Maria to check in on her again but she was surprised to find a small, pleased smile on Daisy's face, "I like Daisy."

"Good. Good, so do I."

They fell into silence again, and Daisy went back to eating her food. The noises the Quinjet made still annoyed her endlessly, but she was learning how to tune them out. Daisy noticed that they were below the clouds now, and she spotted something up ahead between the mountains in the valley.

"Your home. Are we here?"

Maria looked a bit startled, "What?"

Daisy looked at Maria, a little confused before pointing out of the Quinjet window, "Your home...I see it. It's yours right?"

Maria blinked, and checked the panel, _Interesting..._ "Daisy you...you can see it? Can you describe it for me?"

"Dark roof...light brown wood. Stone steps, stone barrier...open field around your home. The grass is very healthy," Daisy murmured, almost sounding impressed, "There's a lake behind it...surrounded by stone and orange flowers."

Maria was gobsmacked, her mask cracking slightly, "Daisy. We're still two and a half miles out. How the hell can you see all of that from here? I can't even see that from here."

"Because you're a human, Maria. Your eyes are weak."

Maria chose to ignore that comment, "You know you're not human, Daisy?"

"I can feel it."

"Feel what exactly?"

"I feel different."

 _Now we're getting somewhere,_ "How did you feel before?"

"Orange," Daisy smiled at Maria, it was small—nearly non-existent but it was there, "The orange flowers."

"Yes?" Maria was tempted to get them back on the previous topic but she learned her lesson about trying to force Daisy's mind. She was willing to go with the flow while another part of her, the Agent part, was revising her training regiment for Daisy.

"Orange is your favorite color."

"Interesting. You really heard me when I was talking to you?" Maria wondered if Daisy's memories could be triggered by something familiar from her past life. It was another theory for another time. She was still mortified that Daisy actually _heard_ her when she was supposed to be dead in that oily gunk.

"Some of it, not all of it.

Maria nodded, "I'll teach you about keeping secrets later, for now...just eat your food."

Daisy studied Maria from the corner of her quietly, and smiled. Deciding that she liked her. But there was a face that was floating about in her mind, smiling at her smugly—she did not know who the old woman was, but Daisy knew that she was not a friend. Not like Maria. Maria who had been honest with her.

Daisy did not know who the old woman was, but there was dark knot twisting in the pit of her stomach and it felt a lot like revenge. Perhaps not now, but she'd have it.

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 **MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**


End file.
